Fire Will Burn
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: A one-shot of what could happen in the battle at Idris in CoHF. I do not own TMI (obviously) and the title is from the quote from Romeo and Juliet that was in the CoHF book trailer :)


The battle was brutal. The fighting refused to cease. For every dark shadowhunter and demon that was killed, more came to take its place. It was frustrating. Jace usually embraced battle, some would even say he was addicted to it, like it was some type of drug. But even he was worn down. He wanted it to end. He wanted the killing to be over, so everyone could go back to their normal lives (as normal as Shadowhunter lives are anyway) and be happy.

After killing another demon, he glanced around. Alec was in a tree, shooting arrows at demons below him. Magnus was directly underneath Alec's tree, sending blue flames towards a dark shadowhunter who was heading to him in threatening manor. Jace couldn't help but smile; he was happy that everything between them had worked out. It had been horrible watching Alec wander around the Institute brokenheartedly, knowing he could do nothing to help his parabatai.

Isabelle was slashing at multiple dark shadowhunters and demons alike further away from Alec and Magnus. She could handle it. She was very good, she always had been.

Simon was somewhere. He didn't know where. He hoped that he was okay, only partially for Clary's sake. And partially, for his own sake. He had grown to like that stupid bloodsucker.

Maia and Jordan were scattered some where. Jace still hadn't memorized what they looked like in wolf form.

He was certain that Luke was with his pack. Luke, who was overcome with grief. Jocelyn had been found burning on the ceiling the night before their wedding, put there by a demon.

And then, there was Clary. He didn't have to look far to find her. His eyes always seemed to find her immediately in a crowd. She was gorgeous, with her bold red hair whipping around in every direction. Jace loved her hair. The color suited her, it was fiery, like her spirit.

She swung her arms, seraph blades dancing. She killed the demon she was fighting, and as if she sensed Jace's gaze, turned to his direction. Her green eyes were bright from the high of the battle. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know. Seeing her in Shadowhunter gear wasn't doing wonders for his conversation; it was very tight and showed off the curves that had developed in the months they had been together.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell of what sounded like pain and agony. The demons and dark shadowhunters stopped fighting immediately. They seemed to listen to air for about 10 seconds, and then turned and fled.

Clary grinned widely towards Jace's direction, but she stayed where she was. He stared at her again. He was always doing that. For she was beautiful, and he couldn't help it if he wanted to look at beautiful things. She was his beautiful bride.

Not that they were married or even engaged. They were still too young. They would wait a few years before they got married. He was sure Clary wasn't ready for marriage, either. He remembered the day that she went to the Church of Talto and got hurt. He remembered coming into her room and kissing her, and then mentioning how Shadowhunters got married. She had immediately tensed up. She wasn't ready. They were only 17 and 16, after all. They were not ready to move in alone, and definitely not ready to start a family. Even though Isabelle had been hinting that they should, telling them that they would have adorable babies.

"JACE!" An urgent voice called, snapping him out of his reverie. His head snapped up, and he saw Sebastian heading over toward Clary. Without another thought, Jace ran over to her as fast as he possibly could. But it was too late.

He watched in horror as Sebastian's blade entered Clary's body. He watched her fall. Someone was screaming at that point. Was it him? Jace wasn't sure. He just felt empty. This couldn't be happening; this had to be a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. He ran like hell was chasing after him towards Clary, and dropped down next to her, completely ignoring the bastard that stabbed her.

She looked even smaller than usual. She didn't have a lone tear falling down her face like in the movies. Her face was dry, her eyes wide. She was staring at him.

"The boy never cried again," she whispered, placing her hand gently on his cheek. Jace hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I'm fine, really. I don't feel anything at all," Clary added. Her breath caught slightly and Jace's chest tightened anxiously. He was not ready to let go. He would never be ready.

"Don't you dare," he muttered to her.

Clary smiled slightly. "I'm holding on. I'm not going anywhere for a little while. I have to muster up a heartbreaking and moving dying speech."

Jace laughed shakily. It amazed him that even given the situation, Clary was still able to make him laugh.

"I love you, you know," Clary stated.

And then was when Jace truly broke down. He started sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that Clary was in fact dying, and there was nothing he could do. He didn't have a stele. A few weeks ago, someone had broke into the Penhallow house where everyone had set up camp, and stole a lot of valuable supplies. They left the seraph blades, but took steles and other useful supplies. Nothing could save Clary now. Nothing.

"I was going to marry you, you know. You were going to wear a pretty gold dress and take my breath away. We would've gone on our honeymoon to somewhere faraway, and beautiful. Somewhere you had always wanted to go. Maybe we would've backpacked through Europe; you had mentioned how you used to want to do that with Simon. We would've bought a house together and gotten pets and then had beautiful little angel babies. I was going to raise a family with you," Jace told her, huge tears falling down his face.

Clary was crying now, too. Small streams rolling down her face. "I'll miss you so much," she sniffles. "I'll wait for you, wherever I may go beyond death. I will wait for you to join me there. May it be in a few days, or 40 years from now."

There was a cry of rage. Jace looked up and saw Izzy with a determined look on her face and a bloody knife. Sebastian was lying on the ground. Dead.

"How did you..?" Jace asked.

"How did I sneak up on him? He was so fascinated and distracted in what was unfolding in front of him. Bastard. It was strange though. He almost looked like he was in pain. I don't think I will ever understand the man I just killed," Izzy shrugged, looking sad.

Jace turned to Clary. She was extremely pale and gasping for air like a fish out of water. But this couldn't be happening, truly. She was fine. Any second now, she would jump up and laugh.

But it never happened. Clary faded until she was nothing.

There was no flash of every memory or kiss with her as life left her. There was just an emptiness. For the longest time, he just sat there, clutching her body. Staring blankly at the blood on the snow. Eventually, Izzy pulled him to his feet. Her eyes were puffy. Luke carried Clary away. It must have been rough for him; he had lost the woman he loved and the closest thing he had to a daughter within a month.

Jace just stayed in his room for days. He barely ate. He just stared out the window, waiting for Clary to come up and hug him from behind. It never happened.

The day they burned Clary's body was the worst day of Jace's life. Watching her slowly turn to dust was almost too much to bear. Simon had to leave, it was too much for him. But Jace stayed. He watched. This was going to be the last time he'd ever see her in this life.

Jace took a portal back to New York the next day. He immediately went to Clary's old room when he returned to the Institute. The dirty laundry was still scattered on the floor. Pictures of her and Jace kissing and hugging from the Polaroid camera she found were scattered around her room, along with some of her artwork. Jace fell to his knees. He couldn't do this.

He could not.

* * *

Alec felt the stabbing pain, the feeling of a cord snapping. The last he had felt this was in the summer, in Idris. Panicked, he ran to Jace's room.

Jace was on the floor. He was gripping an object in his hand. It was a photograph, of him and Clary.

"HELP!" Alec shouted. He ran over to his parabatai. No pulse. His heart had stopped. He was dead.

Isabelle broke down at the sight, and didn't stop crying for a few days.

They burned Jace's body, and planned to bury the ashes next to hers.

Brother Zachariah, well Jem now, clarified that it was not a suicide.

"Heartbreak," he stated sadly, bowing his head.

Alec and Isabelle and Simon and Magnus watched Jace's ashes get lowered into the ground at the Idris Cemetery. Maryse and Robert already left; they couldn't bear to watch another of their children get lowered into the ground.

"He honestly couldn't live without her. God. We should've known this would happen," Isabelle sniffed.

"We couldn't have prevented it," Simon pointed out. "It would've happened anyway. If not now, maybe during their anniversary. He probably would've snapped eventually."

"It's almost like they were an old married couple," Magnus smiled slightly. "When one dies, the other follows."

The four stared sadly at the gravestones and laid down their flowers. Then they turned to leave.

* * *

Many years past, but Jace and Clary were never forgotten. There was always a memorial in their honor every year. They never let the flowers on their graves die. Everyone always talked about them, and how powerful their love was. They were famous. Their story was constantly told. It's probably better Jace didn't live to see that; the fame would've gone to his head. Some people believed that they were just myth, but that wasn't true.

Magnus and Alec's named their adopted daughter Clarissa, and Simon and Isabelle named their adopted son Jonathan. It helped keep them alive to them.

The pain got better as the years went on. But their memory never faded. And that was what was important.

* * *

**Since there's only a week till CoHF, I figured I should hurry up and post this.**

**You all probably want to kill me. **

**I'm sorry D:**

**Anyway COHF IN A WEEK AHHHHHHHHHHH **

**I REALLY HOPE THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENS!**

**And yes, I got Jocelyn's death from Supernatural. Deal with it.**

**Anyway, please review I love reviews and we can cry together woo**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


End file.
